


Garak Watches Hamilton

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Hamilton References, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Garak and Julian discuss an old Earth musical
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Garak Watches Hamilton

“So? What did you think?”

Julian was sitting across from Garak outside the holosuit they had just left, a Ferengi waiter bringing them a bottle of Kanar and the dinner they had ordered prior to the holoplay.

“I must admit when you told me you had a ‘fun’ way to teach me about Earth history I didn’t expect quite so much singing.”

“Would you have rather I’d given you a history book that drolled on for thousands of pages about American history?”

“Perhaps,” Elim replied, pouring them both a drink, “I certainly think it would have given me a far less biased view of why the country demanded independence from the British Empire.”

“Biased?”

“Indeed, after all, clearly America would have been far better off, especially during the twenty-first century, if Britain had remained in control.”

“Twenty first century _aside_ independence from Britain brought great leaps in human evolution!” Julian argued, gesturing emphatically with his fork.

“Ah, but imagine what greater progress could have been accomplished under the Empire.” The brunette could only roll his eyes at that. _Always the imperialist._

“In other words, you didn’t like it.”

“On the contrary, it was enlightening to see human ideals have changed so little.”

“How do you mean?”

“For instance, you clearly see Hamilton as the protagonist of the play, when really he was the villain of the tale.”

“Oh really?”

“Indeed, by Cardassian standards he was a downright scoundrel—a philanderer, terrorist, dishonourable, and in my opinion the one responsible for the death of his son.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Ah but think about it, he turned against his betters, tore an empire apart, encouraged the deaths of thousands, _then_ broke his word in supporting the French Revolution, and provided the very gun that ended his sons life _whilst_ telling the child not to defend himself. Not to mention his infidelity.” The scaled man cringed at the very word.

“And Cardassian’s are so very loyal to their spouses.” The doctor remarked sarcastically.

“Dukat and his disgusting hobbies aside, yes. It was only two decade’s ago the death penalty for adultery was lifted.” Garak sighed in a forlorn fashion. “Those were better days.”

“Fine, I’ll bite, if Hamilton was the antagonist of the story I suppose you think Burr was the hero?”

“Burr? Hardly, the man was merely a side character, as was Washington. No, the clear protagonists were the King and Iliza.” Julian’s eyes widened.

“Iliza I get, but _King George_?”

“Of course, he spent time and money keeping the colonies safe and well supplied and they repay him with mutiny? And even then he did his best to keep control, but once it became too costly he made the decision to keep his focus on more loyal subjects.” Julian eyed him in a calculating fashion, his lip twitching upwards in the corner.

“Admit it, you just liked his songs.”

“I will admit only that compared to the awful... rhythmic nattering half of them spouted the King’s voice was far more pleasing to a Cardassian ear.”

“Mmhmm.” Julian replied, taking a bite of his meal.

“Well? What of your opinion?”

“I think you know my opinion.”

“The one dictated by federation dogma that hasn’t changed since the musical was written?” He asked innocently, the brunette rolling his eyes.

“Think what you will, but I do agree with your opinion on Iliza, and I’ve always found the homoerotic subtext between Hamilton and John Lauren’s a bit too subtle.”

“Subtle? The actor replayed his son after dying for him, how much more obvious could they be?”

“I’m just saying they put so much focus on the relationship between him and Angelica when the two only ever really pined after each other, Hamilton and Laurens actually _had_ a sexual relationship that they could have at least alluded to.” Elim seemed to relent to that, considering his words a moment.

“When was the play written again?”

“2015, I believe.”

“Ugh, no wonder.” Julian had to chuckle at that, the two smiling at one another before indulging in their meals.

Julian found himself smiling fondly later that night, watching Garak hum the King’s tune as he replicated them both a cup of tea before strolling back to where Bashir lay naked in sullied sheets.


End file.
